SESI CURHAT
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Habis mau curhat sama Vic onnie kan jauh. Kyu oppa? Jiaaa, lihat tampangnya saja sudah ciut nyaliku. Lalu Hae? Otak dia pas-pasan, oppa. Untuk menampung mata kuliah saja mesti di sambung flashdisk, apalagi mikir lainnya. Bisa error memorynya." KISUNG GS/ FRIENDSHIP
**SESI CURHAT**

 **.**

 **KiSung GS**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Tangannya bersidekap dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi sekaligus mengejek. Punggung lebarnya bersandar pada dinding kampusnya. Sementara yeoja yang ia tatap dengan tatapan remeh hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak suka pada Siwon lagi, kenapa tidak putus saja sekalian? Daripada bertengkar terus, ujung-ujungnya mengadu padaku?!" ucapnya akhirnya.

Yesung meringis. "Kibum oppa salah! Ini aku tidak lagi ngadu, lho! Aku ini curhat oppa, CURHAT! Bisa bedain tidak, sih?"

Kibum menoyor kepala cewek mungil di depannya dengan gemas. "Ne! Curhat! Tapi aku bosan mendengarnya, kau tahu! Kalian pikir aku ini tong sampah apa? Tiap bertengkar aku yang kalian jadikan tempat membuang uneg-uneg eneg kalian! Kalian sengaja?"

"Habis mau curhat sama Vic onnie kan jauh. Kyu oppa? Jiaaa, lihat tampangnya saja sudah ciut nyaliku. Lalu Hae? Otak dia pas-pasan, oppa. Untuk menampung mata kuliah saja mesti di sambung flashdisk, apalagi mikir lainnya. Bisa error memorynya."

Kibum mendelik mendengar celotehan Yesung. Dia benar-benar kejam mengatai semua orang. Apalagi Hae, Padahal kalau akur saja, mereka lengket seperti kembar siam. Kibum heran, bagaimana bisa dulu dia sampai khilaf menyukai gadis itu?

Yesung memicing menatap penampilan Kibum. Dia memakai kemeja dan jas? Terlalu resmi untuk ke kampus kan? Memang ada acara apa?

"Kibum oppa mau ikut kencan buta, ya?"

"Sembarangan! Fan macam apa yang tidak tahu jadwal idolanya?"

"Eeee..., 'Dua Cinderella'nya jadi difilmkan, oppa? Wah, tidak menyangka. Aku pikIr oppa hanya omong besar!" ucapnya cekikikan.

Satu jitakan kembali Yesung terima. Membuatnya mengaduh. Tapi si pemuda justru menikmati penganiayaannya.

"Sudah, cepat katakan, apa yang Choi Siwon lakukan kali ini?"

Yesung cengengesan. "Wonnie oppa bilang, karena dia sudah mulai bekerja, dan punya penghasilan tetap, dia ingin kami...," Yesung memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Ingin apa?" Kibum bertanya dengan tak sabar.

Yeoja itu memainkan jari-jarinya dengan ekspresi malu-malu. "Dia mau tu-tunangan..."

Rasanya Kibum nyaris gila mendengar ucapan yeoja di depannya. Bagaimana masalah seperti itu juga dia ceritakan pada namja yang jelas-jelas pernah menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Benar-benar! Untung saja Kibum itu tipe orang jutek yang penyabar. Nah lho, apa itu maksudnya? Jutek, tapi sabar? Aish! Tidak perlu dibahas! Yang penting dia mesti mengenyahkan yeoja ini dari hadapannya segera.

"Ya, sudah! Kalau tidak mau tinggal tolak saja kan?!" ucapnya sadis.

"Uweeee! Jahatnya! Siapa yang tidak mau? Aku kan..."

"SANGAT MENCINTAI WONNIE OPPA!" sahut Kibum mendahului Yesung. Sudah hafal dengan ending sesi curhatnya.

Yesung meringis.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau ragu, katakan padanya untuk memberimu waktu. Lagi pula kau kan baru aja mulai kuliah. Tapi kalau kau memang yakin, jangan buat dia menunggu. Siwon itu, meski tidak sekeren aku, tapi dia lumayan terkenal, lho! Mau, Wonnie oppa tersayangmu itu dicuri orang?"

"Andwaeeeee!"

"Yang jelas kau sudah menemukan jawabannya kan? Jadi sekarang, angkat kaki dari sini! Get lost!" usirnya.

Yesung mencibir. "Oppa tau tidak?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Kibum dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Mwo?"

"Kalau diliat-liat, Kibum oppa itu biasa-biasa saja, ternyata. Apa yang aku pikirkan dulu waktu mengejarmu ya? Kibum oppa pakai mantera, ya?"

"Kim Yesung...!" teriak Kibum kesal tidak ketolong.

"Eh, Yi Xing onnie, Kibumie oppa memanggilmu!" ucap Yesung sambil memiringkan badannya, memanggil seseorang.

"Ne?" seorang yeoja cantik bernama Yi Xing berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang Kibum.

"Yesung!" geram Kibum kesal.

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan panggil Yi Xing onnie 'Yesung' kalau kau sedang di depanku, oppa!"

"Aku memanggilmu, bukan Ye- Yi Xing!"

"Iya, iya, namaku memang cantik. Nah, Cinderellanya sudah datang. Aku pamit, ne! Annyeong!"

Yesung berlari kecil meninggalkan Kim Kibum yang masih menahan diri untuk tidak menjitaknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sempat terdengar yeoja itu berteriak memanggil teman satu spesiesnya, Donghae, sebelum Yi Xing memanggilnya.

"Kau Sudah siap? Memang acaranya jam berapa?"

Kibum menoleh. "Dua jam lagi, tapi kau perlu berdandan kan? Tidak seperti Kim Yesung yang mau didandani model apapun tetap saja standar!" ucapnya.

Tan Yesung, teman satu angkatannya yang baru Kibum kenal di perilisan novel karyanya setahun yang lalu. Yeoja yang awalnya hanya membuatnya tertarik karena namanya yang sama dengan cinta sepihaknya. Yeoja yang seanggun Victoria, mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, namun entah mengapa bagi Kibum mereka sangat berbeda. Dan Kibum merasa, ia mulai memiliki rasa yang lain padanya.

"Tapi untuk apa Yesung mencarimu?" tanya Yi Xing. Dia merelakan nama panggilannya diganti oleh Yesung karena Yesung lebih dulu mengenal Kibum dan yang lain. Padahal jelas-jelas Yi Xing lebih tua darinya.

Kibum menggandeng tangan Yi Xing, menariknya untuk mengikutinya. Semburat merah muda menghias di pipi yeoja itu saat Kibum menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Dia berkata aku harus segera mengikatmu, kalau tidak ingin orang lain merebutmu," ucapnya PD.

Dan rona di wajah Yi Xing semakin jelas terlihat.

.

.

 **END**

.

 _ **Copas dari blog salju biru muda atas seijin pemiliknya :P**_

 _ **Untuk Ryu yang kemarin request Kisung.**_

 _ **Jangan membayangkan Yesung dan Yi Xing adalah orang yang sama.**_


End file.
